utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Chaamu Kyuutone
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: Chaamu - チャームThe special something, Charme - Kyuutone - きゅうと音 Cute - sound' ~ the name is also meant to troll shota fangirls a bit. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: '''UTAULOID' MODEL NUMBER: iB01z (i, B and z are coming from iikibiz's name, while the "z" of the name doesn't have any meaning. He is the first UTAUloid from iikibiz, 01). |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Male' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'UNKNOWN' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Karrollyne (friend) REmxAN (Best cuddle friend) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | 13 | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Any' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |chaamu-kyuutone.weebly.com |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'49 kg' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | NONE | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR | iikibiz(Voice and oto.ini) Kasuka(Design) |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'1.67 m' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | iikibiz ' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | Pictures at Kasuka's DeviantART |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'NONE (however, you can see the release date as birthday) | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | Candy | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST |YouTube |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'19th March, 2013' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'When people speak to him like to a kid (though he is)' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |Q |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Chaamu is a young, funny and nice boy with a shy voice and good manners. However, it's difficult for him to express his feelings, because of his shyness against strangers. He is also deeply in love with a boy (that is the UTAUloid iikibiz promised on making ages ago, but he just didn't do it yet because he's lazy and has yoloswaq), but he can't tell him, because of that very reason. He loves all kinds of candy, especially caramel, chocolate and cookies are his favourites, because they all begin with a C, like Chaamu does. |} Appearence Hair color: Blond Eye color: '''Pink '''Nationality: German Samples In these covers by iikibiz, Chaamu's VCV voicebanks were used: iNFeCTioN, Turn Me On, Yuragi Voice Configuration & Download Chaamu's voicebanks are currently all taken down, because they're currently in the works to update to VCV/Triphone. Planned voicebanks: Chaamu Kyuutone_DEFAULT, _WHISPER and _SCREAM. There will also be a voicebank including all three, so you can make fluent transitions between them. You can controll them by suffix. However, the voicebank is out for beta-release!! Just contact iikibiz on Skype/YouTube/SoundCloud/Twitter/deviantART or VocaloidOtaku. Terms of Use -You can use his design for all kinds of stuff, as long as it is releated to him, and as long as you credit Kasuka for his design. Don't claim it as your own and don't change it (Apart from other clothes for special songs, then it is fine.) -You can use his voice for whatever you want to, but please credit iikibiz for the UTAUloid and link the official UTAU- Homepage. Please don't claim Chaamu and/or UTAU as your own. -If you use him, please contact iikibiz if you can, because he looks forward to every work that includes Chaamu. -Have fun! ~~ Pictures Chaamu Boxart.jpg|Chaamu Kyuutone Boxart Chaamu Design sheet.jpg|Chaamu Kyuutone Design Sheet CHAAMU_ICON.png|Chaamu Kyuutone ICON Category:Voicebanks from Germany Category:German UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male voicers Category:Shota Category:Vcv